La Dama de La Luna
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Una nube negra comenzará a cubrir el hermoso cielo de Egipto. Isis en busca de una voz blanca, Mahado y Seth tratando de proteger al faraón. Inspirada en la pentalogía de Ramsés de Christian Jacq.
1. Destino

**La Dama de la Luna** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter I:** Destino

Atemu había regresado.

La luz de Egipto regresaba sobre una carroza de oro, tirada por sus caballos blancos de pura sangre, soberbio, cautivador y con el brillo natural de todo un rey, entró a la ciudad con su escolta personal.

Las negociaciones con el Imperio Hitita habían sido una excelente victoria para la diplomacia, se había firmado la paz entre el emperador Muwattali y el faraón Atemu. Egipto y Anatolia gozaban, por fin, después de tantos años de guerra, una merecida paz.

Detrás de él desfilaban Mahado y Seth, dos sacerdotes de su cohorte. Y los que, dada la circunstancia, ahora cumplían con la función de guardaespaldas.

Entraron al templo más cercano, el del dios Seth, para agradecer su divina protección en el desierto.

Isis, sacerdotisa y fiel personalidad de su cohorte cercana, se aproximó al faraón que caminaba entre la gente sin preocupación alguna, aunque seguido muy de cerca por Mahado y Seth.

-Majestad... -hizo una leve reverencia, llena de gracia y porte, digna de ella.

-¡Es un placer verte, Isis! -Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro del faraón, abrazándola con cariño.

-Me honra, faraón -le devolvió la sonrisa, suave, simple y pequeña, pero verdadera-. Gracias a los dioses que llegó con bien.

-Tal como lo habías predicho.

Ella asintió.

-Algo en tus ojos no me agrada.

-Oh, Majestad... una tormenta se acerca a Egipto.

-¿Después de tanto que hemos luchado por la paz? -Seth, el sumo sacerdote, de piel tostada y bellos ojos azules, tuvo que calmarse para ni gritar.

-Eso me temo, Sumo Sacerdote.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto, Isis? -La miró Mahado, siempre sereno y con un porte severo.

Isis suspiró, cerrando los ojos para proceder a hablar.

-Una nube negra subriendo Egipto, ni las mismas velas en altares las alejan. Pero hay una voz, frágil y suave que intenta apaciguar a los demonios de la oscuridad... -al abrir sus ojos su mirada se clava en el faraón-. Después todo es incierto, cualquier cosa podría suceder, Majestad.

-¿Una voz?

-Sí, la de una mujer.

-¿Podría ser de la futura Reina de Egipto? -Hay un hilo de esperanza en la voz de Mahado, por lo que el faraón suspira, esa idea no le agradaba.

-Podría ser -sus ojos clavándose en Atemu.

-Descansemos. Hoy ha sido un día largo, muchas emociones encontradas... a veces nublan la mente -caminó por las calles, recibiendo alabanzas y gritos de emoción por su gente. Fue Seth quien lo siguió, velando por su seguridad.

-¿Y... la pregunta es... dónde podemos buscar esa voz?

-La respuesta, desgraciadamente, no la poseo, Mahado... El destino es quien sabe cuando vendrá. Mientras, hay que pedir a los dioses protección para el faraón y el pueblo.

-Bien.

Ambos, frustrados por las noticias del día, caminaron hacia el palacio, tratando de conseguir las respuestas a sus dudas pero lo único que conseguían eran más preguntas.

Esa noche, la mente de Atemu parecía estar en otra dimensión. Un dulce olor a sándalo inundaba la habitación real, y el viento abrazaba a quienes estuvieran cerca. Las palabras de Isis iban y venían tan rápidamente que ya no sabía que pensar, ese olor de tierra en el viento le hizo sentir que algo más estaba por suceder, bueno o malo.

-¿Majestad? -Una voz le hizo voltear.

Allí, arrodillada en reverencia, estaba una joven mujer de cabellos cortos, castaños que brillaban dulcemente, su piel un tanto clara y una ropa elegante pero casual le hizo sonreír; la amiga de infancia que no veía desde que partió estaba frente a él.

-Bienvenido, Majestad.

-Levántate Teana... -le sonrió y corrió a abrazarla, tierna y cálidamente, como antes. Olvidando las formalidades que tanto había odiado.

-¿Cómo has estado, Atemu?

-Bien, admiré toda la belleza extranjera y la de nuestro pueblo. Nada que temer, Teana. ¿Qué me dices tu?

-Sin novedad alguna... he aprendido a tocar el sistrum y a bailar.

-Deberías tocar un día para mi.

Y esa sonrisa la cautivó, como lo había hecho desde hacía años. Sintió como un leve bochorno se le subía a las mejillas, algo en el pecho comenzaba a golpearle por lo que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, Majestad.

Una suave risa.

-Atemu, mi nombre es Atemu.

Ella asintió, algo apenada.

-Atemu...

A kilómetros de allí, en el palacio hittita, una sonrisa frustrada escapaba de unos figura escondida en la oscuridad. ¿Qué se creía Muwattali al firmar la paz con Egipto cuando sabría que podría conquistar todo ese país de riquezas para hacerlo suyo? ¡Maldita diplomacia! ¡Maldita reina que quería la paz!

-Gran padre Muwattali...

-Bakura ¿qué te trae por aquí, hijo?

-Pasaba aquí a desearte prosperidad y felicidad por la paz que se respira en Anatolia.

-Gracias, hijo -hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Padre ¿por qué has decidido la paz a la soberanía total?

-Porque los dioses lo ordenaron. Tu madre soñó con este día... -miró hacia el cielo, estrellado con una luna que inundaba la ciudad con su radiante luz.

-Pudimos haber conquistado, yo como tu general pu-

-No, Bakura... Nuestra familia ha tenido que enfrentarse con Egipto por generaciones y aún así, con todo nuestro poder no pudimos quebrarlo. Era una orden que estábamos ignorando de los dioses, y ahora... -él volteó hacia su hijo, el silencio que provenía de él no le agradó-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Traición, padre... Algo sucederá.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora -y, con una daga detuvo el corazón de su padre, hundiéndola en su pecho-. Me traicionaste, a mi y a nuestra sangre guerrera...

Y como una sombra, subió su capucha al rostro, para huir del lugar, un grito y el ruido de los guardias hicieron acelerar su paso. Bakura, de cabello blanco y piel tostada, con una mirada consternada, intranquila y perturbada, huyó de natolia, su tierra natal, cabalgando hacia el desierto para buscar a aquel que ablandó el corazón de su padre: al faraón de Egipto.

Su único cometido en la vida era crear un gran imperio hecho por hittitas y egipcios donde él, Bakura el Terrible, fuera el único soberando de humanos y dioses por igual.

Una sonora risa decoró su recorrido, el relincheo del caballo y la sombra que seguía a su lado. Las nubes parecían plagas en el cielo, grises y dolidas, los dioses sabían que la maldad ahora cubriría Egipto y era la única manera de llorar por el rey caído.

La lluvia no tardó en caer.

Isis despertó rápidamente, aún abatida por las imágenes en su cabeza. Cada segundo era más que cierto que una nueva guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¡Oh, madre Isis, pido protección al faraón y a Egipto!

Esa noche, Seth no pudo dormir. Imágenes confusas iban y venían en su mente. Una sonrisa se quedó plasmada en su memoria, una dulce mujer, extraña y joven, era la dueña de esa mirada azulada como el Nilo y la piel blanca como las plumas de un ibis.

Decidido a descansar, se levantó de la cama hacia el Templo, donde pudo calmar sus pesares bajo el dulce olor del incienso.

El destino ya comenzaba a darse a conocer en Egipto.


	2. Beautiful

**La Dama de la Luna **

**Chapter II:** Beautiful

Teana se contempló en el pequeño espejo por varios minutos, pasando un peine sobre su corto y suave cabello, arreglando cualquier imperfección. Sus ojos estaban decorados con el típico kohl, resaltando sus pequeños ojos marrones, una sombra azulada le daba un toque de profundidad a su maquillaje mientras que sus labios estaban teñidos en un rojo intenso.

Teana era una mujer hermosa, de caderas amplias y delgada, su piel tostada siempre ungida de aceites finos y perfumados, su rostro era ovalado y pequeño con un cabello negro que caía a sus hombros.

Avanzó de su tocador hacia la puerta y regresó corriendo hacia el gran espejo dispuesto sobre el otro lado de la habitación, tratando de encontrar el más mínimo error en ella, allí vestida con una túnica de algodón blanca con figuras doradas en los bordes. Unas sandalias delicadas y cómodas. Unos bracaletes de oro y lapislázuli adornaban sus esbeltos y delicados brazos.

Había optado por algo simple, sin nada de pelucas o joyas sobre su cuello, algo que resaltara sus atributos femeninos, y algo que le permitiera moverse con tranquilidad.

Teana era la hija del general del faraón, lo había conocido desde la infancia. Y muchos creían que ella se convertiría en la esposa de Atemu. Sólo ella le conocía lo suficientemente bien, ninguna otra mujer podría entender su naturaleza tímida y dulce que escondía sobre su apariencia de soberano.

Sonrió mientras caminaba por los amplios y bellísimos pasillos, el viento comenzaba a cubrir Egipto mientras que el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre un cielo despejado. Sus pasos la llevaron a dejar el palacio, entrando a un templo dedicado a la enseñanza musical y artística de doncellas.

La amiga del faraón había desarrollado un talento para el arpa que asombraba a sus maestros pues en el poco tiempo que llevaba ya era capáz de tocar melodías a perfección. Su talento, sin embargo, era opacado por otra estudiante de nombre Kisara quien danzaba con tanta naturalidad que pareciera los mismos dioses la habían bendecido con dicha habilidad.

Teana entró al templo donde las bailarinas, entre ellas Kisara, se encontraban perfeccionando sus movimientos. Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre la joven mujer mientras una suave sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

Kisara era hija del capitán de la guardia egipcia, de nombre Hatsi, y una mujer griega por lo que su piel era blanca y resaltaba entre todas las demás mujeres. Su cabello era azulado claro como el cielo en un día de primavera, delicado y largo hasta sus caderas como una mujer griega. Sus ojos eran dos puntos azules, penetrantes pero calmados como el Nilo; Kisara había vivido con su madre en Grecia hasta que, lamentablemente, ésta falleció, y su padre la trajo a Egipto hacía unos meses.

El capitán era un hombre de edad grande, inteligente y sabio, siempre portaba una sonrisa y un chiste, su carácter era amable y tenía el don de tranquilizar a las personas, y aún así ser un hombre de mano dura y firme. Hatsi era uno del círculo cercano del faraón, y un buen amigo del padre de Teana, Najt, el gran general.

Los movimientos de Kisara eran perfectos, sin un movimiento errado. Ella era hermosa aún sin portar gota de maquillaje, su cultura griega resplandecía en ella. Teana suspiró acentuando en su mente las grandes diferencias entre ellas pues Kisara era alta, esbelta, y de largas piernas torneadas, caderas femeninas y pechos firmes, su rostro alargado y afilado con pómulos altos y labios carnosos.

La egipcia decidió esperar a que su clase empezara, sus ojos yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, entonces su mirada se clavó en Tawi, la maestra de danza, una mujer pequeña y anciana de cuna noble. Kisara le sonrió con suavidad y asintió, sin embargo tuvo que apartar la vista de la escena y correr hacia donde sus demás compañeras estaban dispuestas con sus instrumentos en mano.

-Atención, les pido total concentración el día de hoy -habló Sheri, la maestra de música y canto, y sus ojos mieles se tornaron sobre dos alumnas en particular, Teana rió para sí misma al ver la cara pálida de sus compañeras-. Bien, bien...

La música empezó a llenar el templo, una que otra vez Sheri tuvo que detener a sus alumnas, corrigiendo los deslices musicales.

Kisara, junto a otras dos alumnas, danzaba al ritmo de la música frente a los ávidos y penetrantes ojos de Tawi quien observaba desde lejos los pasos de las mujeres. Teana no pudo evitar mirarla, sus movimientos eran tan hipnóticos y perfectos, sus piernas largas dando zancadas y sus caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro como una rama dejándose llevar por el viento, estilizada y hermosa. Como el vuelo de un ibis con sus largas alas y delgada figura al caminar.

La música y todo movimiento se detuvo, los cuerpos del templo cayendo al suelo en signo de reverencia, Teana rápidamente siguió a sus compañeros y esperó hasta que el farón ordenara levantarse, su voz llena de confianza pero Teana sabía que dichas formalidades eran odiadas por su viejo amigo.

Atemu portaba sus ropas finas sin el tocado del faraón, mostrando su cabello de picos negro con franjas rosadas y doradas. A su lado se encontraba Seth quien se mostraba tan tranquilo, y apático, como siempre.

-Majestad, Sumo Sacerdote... -Tawi hizo una reverencia, portando una jovial sonrisa-. Es un placer tenerlos aquí, ¿qué pueden hacer estas humildes servidoras para ustedes, mis señores?

-Mi dulce señora Tawi -sonrió el faraón-. Sólo venimos a admirar. Pasé tiempo lejos de Egipto y ahora quiero escuchar algo hermoso.

El corazón de Teana comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras aferraba el sistrum sobre su pecho mientras mordía sus labios, esa sonrisa de Atemu le cautivaba cada vez más y más. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su amigo, ¿desde cuándo le consideraba atractivo? ¡Habían crecido juntos desde niños! Ciertamente había crecido, su voz era más gruesa y autoritaria, sus brazos eran más fuertes y musculosos, incluso sus piernas mostraban una significante cantidad de musculatura. Su pecho desnudo, en el cual descansaba un collar de oro, estaba marcado con líneas de más músculos.

-¿Teana?

La joven abrió y cerró los ojos volteando su mirada hacia Tawi quien seguía al lado del faraón, Atemu sonrió al verla, una sonrisa casual y pequeña reservada para ella.

-¿Sí?

-Ella es una de las mejores, faraón. -La voz de Sheri brillaba con orgullo-. Y sólo tiene dos meses, debería escucharla.

-Me encantaría la idea, mi dulce Sheri.

Sheri le indicó que avanzara, Teana asintió y avanzó hacia el arpa que se encontraba dispuesta en una de los lados del templo, con delicadeza sus manos y dedos recorrían los hilos dando vida a tranquilas melodías que envolvían a todos los espectadores.

Atemu concentró su atención en aquella mujer, su vieja amiga, la cual sin duda alguna había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron hacía cinco meses. Una dulce sonrisa de cariño se marcó en sus labios, ella ya no era la niña revoltosa que solía vencerlo en el fango y lodo a orillas del Nilo mientras peleaban por asuntos infantiles que ahora no recordaba.

Entoces sus curiosos ojos se posaron sobre otra figura, extraña a su memoria. Una joven de cabello largo e irreal y una piel tan clara como leche. Ella se esforzaba por perderse entre sus demás compañeras pero lograba resaltar fácilmente entre ellas, no pudo evitar despegar sus ojos de ella entonces el sonido de aplausos le regresó a la realidad. Rápidamente juntó sus manos y comenzó a aplaudir para su vieja amiga, ella agachó la cabeza algo apenada y avanzó hacia ella para felicitarla personalmente.

-Me honra ser reconocida por el faraón.

-Atemu -le susurró suavemente mientras besaba su mejilla.

Teana sintió como sus mejillas se inflamaban de calor, y nuevamente su corazón comezó a latir con fuerza. La proximidad de Atemu ahora le causaba un conflicto interno que jamás había experimentado antes.

-Mi Señor -la voz de Tawi estalló detrás de ellos-. Si me permite...

-Por supuesto -y avanzó con Tawi.

Las festividades de Opet estaban por dar inicio y Egipto se inundaría en alegría de comenzar el segundo mes de la inundación del Nilo, dando finalización al verano. Tawi y Sheri eran las maestras de la danza y de la música, quienes escogían, año con año, a los participantes que consagrarían su arte en las calles de Egipto, marchando detrás de la cohorte del faraón.

Teana no podía apartar la mirada de su viejo amigo, el faraón de Egipto. Sin embargo, la mirada de Atemu trataba de encontrar a la mujer de misteriosa belleza. Pero lo que Atemu no sabía es que había otro par de ojos sobre aquella bailarina.


	3. Blue

**La Dama de la Luna**

**Chapter III** Blue

Los días siguientes a la llegada de Atemu Mahado había sido citado por Isis, la hermosa y escultural sacerdotisa cuyas predicciones siempre eran acertadas. La mujer ya estaba retrasada, algo común en ella, Mahado no le tomó importancia y simplemente se dedicó a contemplar con orgullo a su pequeña aprendiz de nombre Mana.

Mana era una niña huérfana que había rescatado hacía tres años en la última guerra que el faraón Aknamkanon, padre de Atemu, había luchado protegiendo la seguridad de una aldea egipcia contra los nubios. En esa guerra el Señor de las Dos Tierras había partido, dejando al joven príncipe Atemu como el próximo Señor de Egipto.

Mana podía ser testaruda en cuanto a reglas de etiqueta y procedimientos reales pero no había duda alguna que era fiel y confiable para hacia la familia Real. La dulce aprendiz tenía el cabello marrón, el cual caía unos centímetros bajo sus hombros en forma de picos, revelde y salvaje, tenía unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas y una inocencia en su mirada. Era de baja estatura para ser una joven de doce años.

Las puertas se abrieron y un sirviente de Mahado le informó que Isis estaba llegando, el hechicero asintió. Unos segundos después Isis avanzaba con ese porte que poseía, su hermoso cabello oscuro siempre cubierto por un velo. Mahado sonrió suavemente al encontrarse con la mirada de la egipcia.

-Un placer como siempre, Isis...

Ella asintió tomando asiento frente al hechicero que comenzaba a mirarle con curiosidad; Isis era conocida por guardar tantos secretos y ser la única en guardar compostura ante situaciones de pánico y estrés.

-Y como siempre ocultas algo.

Esta vez la sacerdotisa sonrió con suavidad, una fina línea curvándose en sus labios rosados. Isis era una mujer hermosa y altamente deseada entre la mayoría de los hombres pero ella estaba dedicada a ser fiel sirviente de Hathor y tomar a alguien por esposo era la última de sus preocupaciones.

-No lo oculto, simplemente no lo esoty gritando.

-Ah... -Mahado suspiró-. ¿Entonces? -Esta ve su mirada se cubrió de seriedad, Isis, finamente sentada, lanzó una mirada hacia el bello jardín donde la pequeña Mana corría detrás de un perro de nombre Tuli.

-Ha crecido tan rápido...

Mahado sintió como su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, una tranquilidad pareció invadir su cuerpo al momento en que Isis hizo alución a su alumna, su mirada se corrió a la figura que se divertía a la sombra de una acacia, escuchó con atención la suave voz que viajaba en el viento de su dulce Mana.

-Entonces...

La mirada del hechicero regresó a Isis, la sacerdotisa tenía esa mala costumbre de hacer que él siempre se sintiera culpable e indefenso.

-Cierto, te preguntaba ¿qué está sucediendo?

-Hondattay salió temprano del taller hoy por la mañana, llevaba prisa... No desayunó y no se detuvo a hablar conmigo. Algo importante debió pasar.

-Eso o su esposa estaba molesta con él.

-Estamos hablando de Serenett...

Mahado suspiró, soltando un largo y profundo hmm al cerrar los ojos, llevando sus manos a las sienes y masajeándolas con lentitud.

-Esto no está nada bien.

Hondattay era el escriba real, quien portaba el sello del faraón para cualquier asunto que fuera enviado, se encargaba de supervisar a los escribas de todo Egipto y como si eso no fuera suficiente era el porta sandalias de Atemu, uno de los puestos más influyentes y demandantes del reino. En él había una gran y pesada confianza. Y Atemu confiaba ciegamente en él.

-Sin embargo -Mahado retomó la conversación mientras Isis se llevaba una copa de suave vino a los labios- si fuese urgente el faraón nos mandaría llamar...

Isis asintió.

-Cambiando de tema... acerca de mi visión...

-¿La luz? ¿Qué con eso?

-Tengo una hipótesis interesante... Que no será agradable para el faraón.

-¿Estás hablando de una eposa?

-Él es el faraón. Y como tal necesita su balance. Es el padre de Egipto, y el dios viviente, todo dios necesita su otra parte.

-¿Y tienes a alguien en mente? -Mahado la miró con atención-. ¿Quién es?

-Teana, la hija del General Najt.

El hechicero contempló la idea en su mente por unos minutos mientras que Isis miraba a Mana y Tuli con diversión, aquella niña era capáz de sacar una sonrisa en Seth.

-¿Crees que el faraón acepte?

-No tenemos opción. No dejaré al faraón en manos que no confío. Teana tiene buena cuna familiar y un linaje impresionante, no olvidemos que Atemu confía plenamente en ella.

-Sí, pero-

La voz del hechicero fue abruptamente interrumpida por el sonido de las largas puertas al abrirse, ambos personajes de la cohorte íntima del faraón tornaron su mirada hacia el mensajero que jadeaba.

-¡Mi señor, noticias urgentes del faraón!

-Y tenías razón.

-Como siempre...

-¿Ya te vas?

Una suave voz hizo a Mahado voltear, frente a él se encontraba la pequeña Mana llena de polvo y pelos de Tuli, un perro callejero de color avellana. Sus ojos demostraban la inocencia pura de cualquier niño de dicha edad, la mirada de Mahado se relajó al encontrarse con sus verdes ojos.

-El faraón lo ordena.

-¡Atemu! ¿Y puedo ir también?

-No creo que sea buena idea, Mana, te veré más tarde. Compórtate en mi ausencia... y aléjate de mi estudio.

-¡Bien! ¡Saluda a Atemu de mi parte! -Y salió corriendo seguida de Tuli.

Isis observó a Mahado mientras él suspiraba y salía de la habitación, siguiendo al mensajero el cual tenía literas listas para transportar a ambos sacerdotes. Mahado era, después de Seth, la figura de la seriedad. Con su cabello largo castaño y sus ojos violetas, un porte alto e imponente, era de esperarse una personalidad serena y propia del hechicero y amigo del faraón. Pero Isis lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que Mahado tenía el corazón más grande de todos, la prueba viviente era la adopción de Mana y Tuli.

Una visión cruzó la mente de Isis con flashes de mil y un formas pero la figura de profundos ojos azules se quedó grabada en su mente, una sonrisa alargada y suave. Y esa hermosa luz que parecía alejar la oscuridad de Egipto. Tenían que encontrar a la dueña de esos ojos cuanto antes, la seguridad de Egipto y la vida del faraón dependían de ello.


	4. Strangers

**La Dama de la Luna**

**Chapter IV** Strangers

El jardín del palacio era azotado por una suave brisa, las palmeras a las orillas del Nilo se movían con suavidad, el faraón se encontraba bajo una acacia custodiado de cerca por Shaadi, el guardia personal del faraón, quien tenía una mirada fija en el río, portaba una simple túnica de lino con una capa de piel de antílope; su cabeza estaba rapada y tenía unos ojos oscuros que hacían que cualquiera dudara en mirarle de frente.

Atemu dormitaba con tranquilidad, a su lado se encontraba su más fiel sirviente y compañero: un perro de nombre Matador. El animal descansaba el ocico en las piernas del faraón, mientras la mano del soberano estaba sobre el lomo del animal.

Los ojos de Shaadi brincaron a la figura dispuesta sobre la orilla del Nilo, un hombre delgado de aspecto lánguido que usaba un paño corto dejando a descubierto su vientre y torso, sus piernas eran delgadas y largas; su cabello era corto y oscuro con un pico corto al frente, de nariz respingada y cara afilada, pero poseía unos hermosos ojos miel.

Había cierta agitación en el escriba Handattay que Shaadi encontraba agotante pero necesaria, el pobre hombre siempre portaba sombras negras bajo los ojos que no intentaba cubrir, su esposa Serenett comprendía su ardua tarea pues así mismo servía a la Reina Madre, Tuya, como dama de compañía.

Los guardias permitieron la entrada a Mahado e Isis haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia, Shaadi inclinó la cabeza hacia Atemu y el hechicero simplemente dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro en frustración pero Isis soltó una suave risa. El faraón era sólo un niño.

-¡Ah, allí están! -Hondattay avanzó hacia ellos-. ¡Los esperaba hace horas!

-Escribano -Mahado colocó una mano sobre su huesudo hombro para disgusto de Hondattay.

-Hechicero.

-Hombres -suspiró Isis.

-¿Y qué tan urgente es el asunto? -Mahado se rascó la mejilla, observando al escriba.

-Es Hamadi, se encuentra nuevamente en Egipto y le mandó una carta personal al faraón.

Hamadi era el hermano mayor de Atemu y quien se suponía debería heredar el trono al morir su padre sin embargo Aknamkanon dejó por escrito que su hijo, el menor de todos, Atemu, se coronaría como Señor de Egipto tras su muerte. Hamadi fue sospechoso en un intento frustrado de asesinato contra Atemu la misma noche de su coronación, pero fue salvado por Mahado y Shaadi.

El hechicero frunció el ceño en manera de disgusto y asco, la sacerdotisa a su lado se cruzó de brazos, pensativa como siempre; Shaadi permaneció estoico con la mirada fija sobre el faraón. Ahora comprendían el nerviosismo de Handattay.

-¿Qué ha dicho el faraón? -Isis habló primero.

-Ah, he allí el gran problema. Ha aceptado que su hermano venga y se hospede en el palacio...

-¡¿Qué?!

Isis intentó cubrir sus emociones pero sus labios la traicionaron, morderlos era una manera en demostrar su disgusto. El hechicero se golpeó la frente y suspiró; allí bajo la acacia el faraón abría los ojos, estirándose y moviendo a Matador quien se despertó de un brinco, Atemu frotó sus ojos y miró hacia la junta improvisada que se llevaba frente a él.

Shaadi hizo una reverencia e Isis fue la primera en voltear hacia el faraón, imitando la conducta de Shaadi. Atemu entonces entendió que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?

-¡Atemu, estás loco! -Hondattay lo tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo con suavidad, una mirada de terror grabada en su rostro.

-Aya -Asi era como le decía de cariño a su amigo. Entonces lo entendió-. Hamadi es mi hermano sobre todo y él no fue el culpable, sin embargo decidí escucharlos y lo envié lejos de mí... Él es mi familia.

Una sombra de tristeza cubrió el amigable rostro del faraón, Hondattay se sintió culpable y simplemente soltó a su viejo amigo, suspirando. Isis y Mahado se encontraba meditando.

-Faraón, si me permite...

-Adelante, Isis -le regaló una suave sonrisa.

-No me opondré a sus deseos si escucha y cumple nuestros deseos -Atemu sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-. Como bien sabe todo faraón necesita una esposa, Egipto necesita una reina.

-Ah... Lo sé -Atemu bajó la mirada hacia Matador el cual se acurrucaba a sus pies.

-Entonces...

-Tendrás tu respuesta mañana, Isis.

Mahado miró a Atemu incrédulo aunque algo esperanzado, tal vez su amigo estaba reconciderando tomar a Teana por esposa, lo cual era de todo favorable. Isis asintió, ocultando su larga sonrisa.

-Hoy es un lindo día -miró al cielo, girando hacia la salida.

Shaadi le siguió junto con Matador, dejando a sus amigos con dudas en la mente. Atemu avanzó sin pensar a donde le llevaban sus pies hasta que se encontró frente a la entrada de aquel templo de música y danza, el lugar estaba en silencio y dudó en entrar pero una fuerza mayor le llevó a caminar dentro del lugar, sus ojos se llevaron la mayor sorpresa al encontrarse con esa misteriosa mujer blanca que danzaba sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Atemu le ordenó a Shaadi que se quedara en la entrada, y caminó hacia una de las columnas dispuestas a los lados de la edificación, sentándose y disfrutando de los movimientos perfectos de esa hermosa bailarina. Su cabello era como una suave melodía que se repetía en la mente de Atemu constantemente desde aquella vez que visitó a Teana tras su llegada a Egipto.

Kisara se detuvo, tal vez sintiendo la presencia de unos ojos detrás de ella, con algo de timidez giró hacia Atemu, cayendo rápidamente contra el suelo en manera de saludo.

-No, no, no -el faraón se levantó, avanzando hacia ella-. Por favor... levántate.

La joven bailarina alzó su cuerpo, llevando su mirada azulada hacia él, una sonrisita nerviosa se dibujaba en sus labios. Atemu la contempló con detenimiento, y el tiempo se detuvo para él. Esa mujer era la encarnación de una diosa, tenía que serlo.

-Tu nombre... Dime tu nombre.

-Kisara, mi Señor.

-Kisara... -su boca disfrutó el placer de su nombre-. Por favor, levántate -alzó una mano hacia ella, Kisara dudó unos segundos antes de tomarla.

-Gracias...

Su voz era tan delicada como ella, como plumas que rosaban la piel, así de suave era su presencia. Kisara era unos centímetros más alta que el faraón, sus largas piernas, su esbelta figura y su cabellera le daban un aspecto impactante, esa mujer era irreal.

-Dime, Kisara... ¿Quién eres? -Su mano aún sujetaba la de ella.

-Sólo una pequeña bailarina, mi Señor.

-Quiero conocerte...

-Soy hija del Capitán de la Guardia Real, pero mi madre era griega.

-¿Eres hija de Hatsi? Él nunca lo había mencionado...

-Me crié en Grecia... Llegué a Egipto hace unos meses, Majestad.

-Ah, ya veo -Atemu enmarcó una sonrisa amplia, sus ojos brillando en alegría-. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme, Kisara?

-Sería un gran honor, Majestad.

Atemu soltó la mano de Kisara al darse cuenta que aún se encontraba asida a la de él, un intenso rojo de pena coloreó las mejillas del faraón pero a Kisara pareció no importarle, pues después de todo él era el faraón. Ambos caminaron fuera del templo hacia unos jardines, Shaadi les seguía como una sombra, a unos pasos detrás de ellos dándoles privacidad. Matador había salido corriendo a perseguir unos patos.

-Entonces... ¿te gusta vivir aquí?

-Egipto es muy hermoso, Majestad, sobre todo cuando la luz de Ra cubre al Nilo... Es un paisaje hermoso. Los templos están adornados con murales hermosos, divinos, todo está lleno de color y majestuosidad. Mi padre siempre decía que disfrutaría vivir aquí.

-¿Por qué dejaste Grecia?

-Ah... -La mirada de Kisara pareció apagarse en ese instante y Atemu se maldijo mentalmente.

-No me lo tienes que decir si te hace sentir mal... Lo siento.

Ella le regaló otra sonrisa y el corazón de Atemu volvió a latir.

-Mi madre... Ella estaba enferma y Egipto era muy agotante para ella, regresamos a Grecia pero ella falleció tiempo atrás.

-Disculpa...

-Ella ya no sufre, Majestad.

-No, y te está cuidando desde donde quiera que esté -Atemu alzó la mirada al cielo, un viento bailaba con sus cabellos-. Escuché que Tawi eligirá a cinco bailarinas ¿estás entre ellas?

Kisara asintió.

-Es por eso que estaba practicando, tiene que ser perfecto.

-Ya es perfecto, tus movimientos...

-Me honran sus palabras, Majestad -una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-Atemu... Mi nombre es Atemu.

-Pero usted es el faraón.

-No me agrada ninguno de mis títulos... Es... cansado portarlos.

-Usted es el padre de Egipto.

Atemu sonrió ante la voz de Kisara, sus ojos azules plasmados con sorpresa al mirarle.

-Entonces te ordeno que me llames por mi nombre.

-Sería como cometer traición -rió, y Atemu clavó sus ojos en ella, era una melodía fresca, llena de vida.

-Bueno, te ordeno llamarme Atemu sólo en mi presencia.

-Bien -asintió.

Atemu y Kisara disfrutaron de una caminata en el jardín, jugando con Matador quien acababa de llegar mojado y con lodo en sus patas. Kisara rápidamente le acarició, ganando su confianza con facilidad. Y en Matador era extraño que alguna persona ajena a la cohorte del faraón le agradara al animal, Atemu cada vez parecía más y más atraído hacia aquella mujer.

-¡Seth! -La voz de Kisara se cubrió de alegría, agitando los brazos al aire.

La túnica de Kisara estaba cubierta de lodo gracias a Matador, el cual agitaba la cola con fuerza. El faraón volteó hacia el Sumo Sacerdote y frunció el ceño, ¿acaso Seth tenía algo que ver con esa mujer?

-Majestad -el sacerdote hizo una reverencia al faraón y volteó hacia Kisara, quizá buscando una explicación.

-No sabía que conocías a la mejor bailarina de Egipto -Le miró Atemu.

-Ah -Seth cerró los ojos y sonrió con suavidad-. Su padre me pidió que velara por su seguridad.

Entonces era eso, el viejo amigable Hatsi hizo que el sacerdote cuidara de Kisara.

-Seth es muy amable conmigo -aquella sonrisa se convirtió en un sol, radiante de felicidad.

-Y si tu padre te ve así seguramente va a leccionarme, Kisara.

Atemu contempló a su primo, el Sumo Sacerdote y la bailarina que parecía ignoraban su presencia, tan metidos en un mundo donde existían ellos dos solamente. La sonrisa de Seth era tan evidente y notoria al lado de la mujer, y Kisara había perdido todo el nerviosismo y la pena que portaba con ella. Atemu torció los labios, esa mujer debería ser suya, era digna de una reina.

A los ojos de Atemu, Kisara era digna de ser la Reina de Egipto. Y él era el faraón, Seth simplemente el Sumo Sacerdote.


	5. Thief

**La Dama de la Luna**

**Chapter V** Thief

Bakura contempló el paisaje egipcio que comenzaba a cubrir las planicies del desierto, sus labios curvándose en signo de disgusto. Su cabello blanco ondeaba en el viento mientras montaba en su caballo, un macho negro de fino linaje.

El asesino de Anatolia calmó el paso al entrar a un pueblo el cual estaba adornado con miles de colores, olores y figuras, varios artistas callejeros entreteniendo a las personas que se reunían a su alrededor para disfrutar sus actos, música en cada esquina, niños corriendo y gritando con felicidad. Otro disgusto se plasmó en sus labios.

Bakura seguía sin tener un plan fijo pero en su mente sólo se encontraba la misión de asesinar al faraón, aquel joven gobernante se veía inexperto, algo torpe y sin carácter para gobernar, su padre había sido un estúpido para confiar en él y firmar la paz si fácilmente pudo haberle derrotado en el campo de batalla.

El príncipe bajó de su caballo, buscando un hostal; decidió caminar por la orilla, escapando del ruido pueblerino.

-¿Estás perdido, extraño?

Una voz estalló detrás de él, mientras se había agachado para beber un sorbo del Nilo.

-¿Y quién lo pregunta?

-Fennis, a su servicio.

La mujer era una fina pieza de arte, con caderas amplias y curvadas, unos pechos que llevaba al descubierto tras la fina y transparente tela egipcia, su piel brillaba en aceites y su aroma era suave como una fruta.

-¿Y de qué provincia nos visitas?

Bakura enmarcó una sonrisa elegante y tentadora.

-Quizá pueda mostrártelo pero me temo estoy buscando un buen hostal que cubra mis necesidades.

-¡Estamos de suerte, mi buen señor! Soy comerciante y mi casa se encuentra a unos cuantas casas de aquí, es muy amplia. -Agistó su cabello con las manos, haciendo sonar las pulseras que decoraban su largo brazo.

La egipcia llamó a sus esclavos que cargaban con su litera, Bakura siguió a dicha mujer montando su caballo. Al parecer por fin los dioses estaban de su lado, tendría un buen descanso merecido tras su larga y agitada travesía. Quizá pudiera usar las influencias de la mujer para su beneficio, después de todo Bakura era conciderado como uno de los mejores amantes de Anatolia.

A kilómetros del pueblo, en Memphis, en el palacio del la familia Real, Atemu disfrutaba de una buena comida acompañado de su hermana Jounoses quien se mostraba más calmado de lo normal, hacía días que no soltaba unos pergaminos y no hablaba con nadie más.

-Jou...

El príncipe alzó la mirada hacia su hermano, regalándole una sonrisa. Jounoses había sido adoptado por Tuya, su madre, cuando ella y su padre, el anterior faraón, se encontraban dando una acostumbrada caminata por los jardines que se extendían por el Nilo. Tuya encontró al pequeño Jounoses en una cesta, a su lado un cocodrilo que mostraba ningún interés en la cesta. Aknamkanon tomó la seña como signo de poder y decidió adoptarlo, en ese entonces Atemu contaba con dos años de vida.

-¿Qué pasa? -La voz del pequeño príncipe era amable y suave.

La diferencia entre ellos era muy obvia, Atemu era de cuerpo pequeño aunque musculoso y aguerrido, por otra parte Jounoses era alto aunque lánguido, era un intelectual y erudito, elogiado por sus maestros y tutores. Atemu era de carácter rebelde e incomprensible, algunas veces actuaba sin pensarlo.

-¿Sucede algo, faraón? -Jounoses enmarcó una sonrisa y su hermano sólo torció los labios.

-Ahora no te lo diré.

-Bien -y regresó a su lectura.

Atemu pinchó la codorniz en el plato y volvió a levantar la mirada a su hermano.

-Hamadi vendrá al palacio.

-Hondattay me lo contó -suspiró, dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa-. Pero es tu decisión, quizá no como faraón, pero como su hermano. Yo no cruzaba tanto palabras con él, y lo sabes.

¡Alabado sean los dioses por poner al buen Jounoses en su camino! Él siempre era el hermano comprensivo.

-Sin embargo... -el castaño llevó una mano a la barbilla.

Y unos minutos transcurrieron antes de que Atemu se desesperara.

-¡¿Y?!

-La paciencia no es tu virtud, hermano... -Los ojos verdes del príncipe se clavaron en Atemu, una sombra de seriedad cubría su rostro-. ¿Qué hay de Teana? Digo, él siempre mostró interés en ella.

El faraón luchó contra el intenso deseo de arrojarle la jarra de cerveza a su hermano.

-¿Teana qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Si Teana fuera a ser mi esposa no me agradaría tener a Hamadi cerca.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Hondattay.

-¡Aya! ¡Ese traidor!

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-¿Qué?

-Sólo bromeaba con lo de Hondattay... Él es una tumba cuando oculta tus secretos.

-Quizá...

-Bien.

Y volvió a su pergamino. Atemu le contempló por unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Isis pensó que sería buena idea...

-Un faraón necesita una esposa. Es extraño que no te hayas casado ya. Además Teana es linda y siempre ha estado a tu lado.

-¿Y por qué no te has casado tú?

-Querido hermano, mis pergaminos son mis esposas -Una sonrisa burlona se enmarcó en sus labios.

-Ya decía yo...

-¿Y cuándo le dirás? ¿En las festividades?

-Tal vez...

-Hay algo en tu rostro, Atemu... ¿Qué estás ocultando?

El faraón se levantó de la mesa, haciendo señas para que su hermano le siguiera, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia un balcón que daba la vista hacia el pueblo, allí a la distancia se destacaba el templo de artes.

-Existe alguien más...

Los ojos de Jounoses se abrieron a su máxima extensión, un hueco se formó en sus labios. Si conocía tan bien a su hermano todos estos años, Atemu jamás mostró interés en alguna mujer, incluso en su amiga de la infancia o las bellezas que estaban en la corte.

-¿Quién?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, ella es un misterio.

-Uh, un misterio...

-Su nombres es Kisara, es hija del capitán Hatsi.

-¿Hatsi tiene una hija? Espera... ¿Hatsi está casado?

Atemu rió suavemente. Hatsi es un hombre reservado en asuntos personales pero un hombre tan alegre y amigable, abierto con las personas, que algunas veces le vió como una figura paterna.

-Su nombre es Kisara y es una de las bailarinas del Templo.

Jounoses se detuvo contra la orilla del balcón, lanzando su mirada hacia el templo.

-¿Y?

-No encuentro una manera de decirlo.

-Voy a golpearte, juro por los dioses que lo haré...

Atemu rió.

-Pensé que por ser el faraón podía ordenar la vida de todos pero...

-Y lo haces.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que con ella es diferente. No podría encontrar una pizca de autoridad para ordenarle tal cosa. No podría enfrentarme a su rostro de tristeza día a día.

-En verdad estás enamorado -Su hermano le miró aún sin poder creer las palabras que había dicho.

Atemu simplemente volteó su mirada hacia el templo, deseando con ansias que llegara el día de mañana cuando la procesión comenzaría. Y sin duda alguna Kisara se encontraría entre la compañía que iría detrás del faraón. Sus labios se torcieron, un nudo en el estómago se formó con fuerza... Seth también se encontraría entre la cohorte. Y eso no era de su agrado.


	6. Moment

**La Dama de la Luna**

**Chapter VI **Moment

La noche caía sobre Egipto, el vientre estrellado de la diosa alumbraba el Nilo.

El palacio se encotraba en tranquilidad, como la mayor parte del tiempo al caer la noche, allí dentro de una de las habitaciones se encontraba Kisara, la belleza de la danza acompañada de velas, inciensos y una pequeña copa de vino; en su regazo descansaba un gato que había caído bajo los encantos del sueño, las manos de la mujer sostenían un pergamino que contenía poemas griegos.

Ella extrañaba su hogar, quizá no... pero extrañaba a su madre. Y prácticamente era lo mismo. Su madre era una mujer sonriente que siempre estaba pendiente de su jardín, y sus caballos. Andrómeda era su nombre, y el cómo sus padres se habían conocido aún seguía siendo un misterio para ella pero para su deleite, su imaginación tejía historias de amor como que su padre rescató a aquella mujer griega de un destino cruel y se amaron desde ese mismo instante.

La mujer de descendencia griega era una soñadora empedernida. Y una belleza de misterio. Kisara aún temía a la vida en la cohorte pero, a pesar de su apariencia, pasaba desapercibida. No hablaba mucho y se dedicaba a la danza y sus poemas, y, aunque contaba con la compañía de su padre, pasaba su tiempo libre acompañada de la belleza que Egipto le brindaba, dando ligeras caminatas a la orilla del Nilo, o en los jardines del palacio. A veces acompañada de Seth, el Sumo Sacerdote.

Una sensación de calor cubrió sus mejillas.

Seth se mostraba como una persona silenciosa, culta, de agudos y penetrantes ojos azules, casi como los suyos. Pero había algo que ocultaba, un brillo que Kisara veía con facilidad: esa sonrisa que le regalaba al momento que se encontraban solos, incluso el tono de su voz se volvía suave y frágil, temeroso de lastimarla.

La mujer suspiró, levantando al gato de sus piernas y colocó los pergaminos bajo su almohada; su interior estaba intranquilo por lo que decidió retomar sus hábitos de dar una pequeña caminata antes de dormir.

Acompañada de un guardia, Kisara siguió su camino hacia los jardines y descubrió que no había sido la única que pensó en dicha idea.

-Sumo Sacerdote -la mujer hizo una suave reverencia a lo que Seth respondió con un signo de disgusto.

-Kisara...

Ella le regaló una risa que iluminó el rostro de Seth.

-¿No puedes dormir, Seth?

-Hay voces en el viento que intento escuchar con atención pero... se esfuman rápidamente.

-Entonces no estás escuchando con atención.

Y de la nada una ráfaga los cubrió de frescura. Una risita estalló en los labios de Kisara y, frente a la mirada de Seth, la mujer se convirtió en una diosa viviente. Su largo cabello ondenado en el viento como una bandera de libertad.

-Kisara... -Y sin pensarlo sus manos encajaron con la mandíbula de la bailarina, levantando su mirada hacia él.

Ella se dedicó a sonreír, nerviosa y con ansiedad que palpitaba en su corazón.

Él tampoco habló, posando sus labios sobre los de ella con timidez y agitación.

Seth se tornó agresivo, golpeando a Kisara con oleadas de besos desesperados, ella correspondía a sus ataques con calma y suavidad, permitiéndole explorar cada centímetro de su boca. El Sacerdote se volvió posesivo, cubriendo las caderas de la mujer con sus brazos, asiéndola con delicadeza contra su pecho.

Ambos rompieron dichas caricias por aire, sus bocas jadeaban de excitación.

Entonces los ojos de Seth se convirtieron en el cielo de Kisara.

-Perdona mi osadía.

-Perdona mi complicidad -rió Kisara, enmarcando más la sonrisa del sacerdote.

Y mantuvieron su compañía en silencio, una conversación que ambos disfrutaban más que la típica charla bulliciosa de la corte. Seth, deslizando su mano como serpiente, cogió la mano de Kisara a su lado, apretándola con delicada y posesiva fuerza, la mujer recargó la cabeza sobre el ombro de Seth, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de su presencia y el ambiente.

A la mañana siguiente Kisara despertó en su pieza, ¿había sido todo un sueño? Las cortinas danzaban al ritmo del viento que corría con cierta timidez. Suspiró. Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, allí descansaba un brazalete de oro en forma de serpiente, sin duda pertenecía a Seth. Rápidamente sus manos lo cogieron, llevándolo al pecho y apretujándolo contra sí.

Sus ojos curiosos examinaron la pulsera, tragando cada relieve con la mirada, sus dedos recorrieron los bordes una y otra vez como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una sonrisa se alzó en sus labios y con cuidado llevó la joya a su brazo, contemplándola.

Un sonido la sacó de sus recuerdos, su criada apareció tan silenciosa como siempre y abrió la puerta.

-Mi señora, la señora Teana busca hablar con usted.

-Gracias Iye -le regaló una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama-. Déjala entrar.

La criada asintió, feliz de complacerla y observar sus sonrisas, y avanzó hacia la puerta, Teana apareció con prisa, la agitación dibujada en sus mejillas, con ojos brillosos y cabello revuelto.

-¡Teana! -Corrió hacia ella, alarmada-. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Vine lo más rápido que pude! -Sujetó las manos de su amiga y no pudo más-: ¡Voy a casarme con el faraón!

-¡Oh, Teana! -La abrazó con fuerza.

Y su amiga se dedicó a llorar de felicidad, Iye sirvió dos copas de vino fresco, brindando higos y fruta para las damas. Teana empezó contándole como Atemu le había pedido su mano en matrimonio al General y que éste, sin duda alguna, aceptó.

-Soy tan feliz...

-Y me alegro por tí... -Suspiró soñadoramente.

-Se llevará a cabo en dos días... Estoy tan nerviosa... ¿Qué tal si tropiezo o... o golpeo a alguien?

-¿Quién sería capáz de decirle algo a la Reina de Egipto?

-Oh... -suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse-. ¿Esa joya es nueva? -Los ojos de Teana parpadearon inquisitivamente.

Las mejillas de Kisara nuevamente se calentaron.

-Sí... ¿Es bella no?

Teana asintió con alegría, regresando a su plática de la boda. Kisara escuchaba cada palabra de su amiga con extrema felicidad pero dentro de su cabeza aún palpitaba el recuerdo de Seth sobre su boca.


	7. Moment II

**La Dama de la Luna**

**Chapter VI.2** Moment II

Isis giraba en su lecho con inquietud, en su rostro estaba plasmado el horror de las pesadillas que, desde hacía unos meses, la acosaban. La egipcia se despertó con turbulencia, el sudor escurría por su cara como el rocío de las mañanas en las hojas. Sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a las sombras hasta que sus manos sujetaron con fuerza su frente; su agitada respiración fue menguando hasta convertirse en silencio.

Aún con temblores, la sacerdotisa llevó un vaso de agua a sus labios, bebiendo el contenido completo.

Las pesadillas la plagaban con más intensidad desde que el faraón había regresado. Y era el mismo sueño, al menos fregmanetos de él. Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, la luz de la esperanza brillaba al final. Una luz suave y casi mortecina; esta vez en se quedaron plasmados unos bellos ojos azulados que servían de escudo para Egipto.

Isis resbaló sus manos por el rostro, suspirando profundamente, con pesadez, su momento de paz terminó cuando cayó en cuenta que, quizá, Atemju debía de buscar a esa mujer de ojos azules y contraer nupcias con ella. La sacerdotisa siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que su energía comenzó a evaporarse de su cuerpo.

La egipcia decidió encontrar paz en la frescura del exterior y abandonó la habitación cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata; sus pasos eran suaves, como el paso del Nilo. Los guardias, a su paso, haciendo una reverencia al encontrarse con dicha mujer.

Isis bajó las escaleras para cruzar el patio principal, giró en torno al jardín y decidió ocultar su presencia detrás de una de las columnas. Sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Seth y una mujer desconocida que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía con las manos entrelazadas. Ella frunció el ceño, no era típico en Seth tal comportamiento, como sumo sacerdote sólo podía tomar una mujer como esposa, quizá mantenía oculta a la mujer. Quizá simplemente era una concubina... pero aún así Seth no se prestaba a tales actos de muestras públicas de afecto.

Rápidamente, como una sombra, se escurrió detrás de la columna mientras Seth caminaba hacia ella, la mujer en brazos. Su largo cabello escurría de los brazos del sacerdote, ondeando al caminar. Isis le siguió con la mirada hasta que él desapareció en el palacio.

Entonces le restó importancia hasta que una visión la hizo caer, la figura de una mujer que se escondía detrás de una cortina de luz blanca cubrió Egipto.

Isis, iritante y confusa, corrió hacia el palacio, intentando no caer con las grandes zancadas que daban sus piernas. Se alejó de ese lado del palacio, prácticamente corriendo hasta la casa que poseía Mahado, la cual usaba desde que adoptó a Mana. Sin perder tiempo de formalidades no le ordenó al esclavo que dormitaba en la puerta y entró, el esclavo la siguió exclamando palabras que no tenían cabida dentro de la comprensión de Isis en ese instante.

El esclavo le rogó a Isis que esperara en la sala mientras corría al cuarto de su amo, Mahado bajó unos minutos más tarde con un paño corto que dejaba al descubierto su torneadas piernas y su bien musculoso pecho marcado. Su cabello avellana, largo hasta la curva de su espalda, estaba revuelto, y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

-He de suponer que... -pero su voz se extinguió al contemplar a Isis, su fino rostro cubierto en sudor, las manos a sus lados luchando con contenerse, la sacerdotisa era un desastre-. ¿Isis?

-Me... disculpo por la hora pero... esto es de suma importancia.

Mahado avanzó a la habitación, tomando asiento frente a la sacerdotisa, sin despegar su mirada de ella por un momento.

-Tuve otra visión... -suspiró, tomando la copa de agua fresca que el esclavo le había servido-. Esta vez estoy casi a punto de encontrarla...

-¿Encontrarla?

-A esa mujer, Mahado. Creo que es nuestra única salvación.

-¿Hablas de esa luz que viste?

Ella asintió y bebió el resto de agua, contemplando sus manos.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que Atemu debería tomar a esa mujer como esposa.

Mahado pareció saborear las palabras de la sacerdotisa, degustándolas una por una.

-No sabemos quien es, Isis. Y el tiempo se nos viene encima. Las festividades de Opet son en tres días. El faraón y su esposa, la Reina, deben de estar presentes.

-Es una locura, lo sé.

-Sin embargo podría tomarla como su segunda esposa, o concubina real.

Isis torció los labios.

-O tal vez no... -suspiró el hechicero-. El faraón accedió a desposar a Teana, y creo que es buena elección. Además si algo ha de suceder nosotros... -su voz se detuvo al momento en que se encontró con Mana frente a él.

La pequeña criatura tenía el cabello revuelto, con una mano frotaba su ojo mientras que en la otra arrastraba un pequeño muñeco de trapo. Esa visión le hizo sonreír dentro de él.

-No puedo dormir...

Mahado suspiró, abriendo los brazos para la niña que corrió hacia él, sentándose en su regazo y rodeando el cuello con ambas manos. Isis sonrió suavemente, relajándose al instante.

-Disculpa...

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Estoy seguro que si encontramos a la mujer azul -cerró la boca de golpe, volteando hacia Mana quien por fin había caído dormida- la coronaremos como segunda esposa, como tal deberá proteger al faraón.

-Supongo que... estará bien...

-Descansa, Isis... -se levantó con Mana en brazos-. Mañana nos espera un día largo.

La sacerdotisa asintió.

-Que los dioses vigilen tus sueños, Mahado.

-Igualmente, Isis, igualmente...

Isis suspiró mientras regresaba al palacio aún sin poder despegar esa imagen de su mente, imagen que poco a poco, esperaba, cobraba forma.

-Buenas noches, Isis.

-Seth -le miró sorprendida pero después asintió a su gesto-. Buenas noches -entonces recordó-. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-Oh, no, acompañaba a la hija del Capitán de vuelta al palacio, la encontré mientras regresaba del Templo.

Isis prefirió no decir nada y sonrió, encamiándose a su pieza. La hija del capitán era una misteriosa mujer que se había recluído en el Templo de Música y Danza, no había tenido el placer de cruzar palabras o miradas con ella pero esperaba un día hacerlo, por lo que se decía de ella, la hija de Hatsi tenía un don para la danza.

La egipcia se tiró sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las corrientes del cansancio hasta ahogarse en el sueño.


End file.
